


Pocky Day

by NekoAbi



Series: TVFH Fan Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lots of kissing, Multi, Part of The View From Here universe, as well as a lot of pocky, it's just pure fluffy cuteness, like each couple has a kiss, so a lot of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Written for Pocky Day 2018 (11/11/18). Towers Game Night falls on Pocky Day, shenanigans ensue when someone brings up the Pocky Game.





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The View From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028414) by [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage). 



> Thank you to [DramaticGarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage) aka Not-So-Innocent-Bi-Sander on tumblr for letting me use her AU for this, letting me be super self-indulgent. 
> 
> This has some relationship spoilers if you haven't finished all of the chapters and for some chapters that, at the time of posting this, haven't even been written.

It was game night for the Towers brothers, which in turn meant game night for their entire found family. As was now the norm, they congregated in Patton’s home as not only was it big enough for all of them, but Logan had steadily been moving all the board games over there, as well as everything else he owned. It was getting to a point where several of them had a bet as to when he would "officially" move in to Patton's home.

Patton was talking from the kitchen where he was sorting out various snacks for all his guests, Virgil and Reggie preparing various drinks alongside him as well offering a helping hand when needed. Logan was bringing the stack of games they’d collected out of a nearby cupboard, piling them up neatly on a side table. Roman, meanwhile, was recounting tales of past game nights the occupants of the living room.

Avery and Vince were enjoying the stories, listening and laughing, which was a stark comparison to Hazel who was questioning the events whenever they seemed to get too unrealistic. None of them had ever joined a game night with the Towers and Smalls, so the stories did seem a little too good to be true at times. Thankfully, Charlotte was on-hand to verify a large majority of the events, confirming that they did indeed lose Virgil for two hours one time only to find him sleeping on the roof.

Once everything was brought out of the kitchen, everyone settled into seats around the living room and began debating on which game to play. Before they could reach a conclusion, a rapid knocking came at the front door. Patton got up to open it, letting in the final attendee.

“Oh my gosh, I am so so _so_ sorry I’m late! I had to stop off somewhere and it just took forever.” Julia apologised, rushing through her words as she quickly threw off her jacket.

Patton smiled warmly, attempting to calm her by taking her jacket from her hands and hanging it up, “It’s okay, we haven’t even started the first game. C’mon.” The two made their way further into the home. Julia threw out her greetings to each person that was in the room, once again apologising for her lateness.

“So, what did you have to stop for?” Patton asked casually, as they both took up seats next to their respective partners.

“Well, it’s November 11th, which means it’s Pocky Day, which meant I had to get some. It’s super important!” Julia reached for the overstuffed bag she’d been carrying, “And I made sure to get some for everyone, but I didn’t know what people liked so…”

She moved off her seat and towards the coffee table in the middle. Julia turned the bag upside down and poured the multitude of boxes onto the table, trying to catch any of them that slipped onto the floor. The others all looked on, shocked at the pile that now sat in front of them.

“Did you get one for each of us in each flavour?” Virgil asked, amused. The silence and slightly awkward smile that greeted his question answered it loud and clear. There was a moment where it seemed she was about to start apologising again, but Vince quickly cut in.

“Isn’t that just real sweet of you?” He said with a smile as he picked up the closest box, looking over it with a sense of fascination.

Julia, renewed by the compliment, gave a quick run down of all the flavours and then offered each of them a box of their choosing. Vince kept the green Matcha box and Avery took a matching one for themselves, while Patton easily reached over and took two of the Cookies and Cream for him and Logan. Roman and Virgil took a box of the Chocolate Banana at the same moment. Hazel was torn between several of them but decided to follow Charlotte in taking a box of the Strawberry, at least for now.

Julia grabbed a box of the Chocolate flavour and settled herself back in her seat. She went to open it but stopped short with a loud gasp. “We should play the pocky game.”

“The pocky game?” Logan asked, sounding sceptical, “What would that have us do?”

Julia then attempted to explain the game, “So, two people stand or sit opposite each other. One person takes a stick of Pocky and holds it in their mouth and the other person playing takes the other end. Both then kinda eat their way to the middle, and the game is kinda a mix of ‘who will pull away first’ and ‘who will take the most’, if that makes sense? I’ll go first anyway, just to show.”

She jumped back up and turned to look at Reggie questioningly, who simply stood and took up place opposite her. The box and packet were opened, and Julia placed the chocolate covered end of the biscuit stick into her mouth, waiting for him to take the opposing end.

Reggie wasn’t one to do what was expected of him, however. He easily pulled the stick from between her lips and threw it to the side. He stopped her attempts at protest short by grasping a hold of her waist and dipping her in one swift move. As Julia grabbed a hold of him in fear of falling to the ground, Reggie leant down and kissed her deeply.

It was fairly brief but elicited a variety of reactions. Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, while Roman next to him seemed to bristle a little. A fire came to the shortest one’s eyes as he furiously began planning something. Across the group, Vince made a surprised noise as he was caught off-guard. This wasn’t exactly what he’d expected from the Reggie he’d met a couple times before, but he found the whole thing sweet in its own way. Hazel was the loudest of them all, cupping her mouth and shouting “Gay!” for the entire duration of the kiss - her shout causing Charlotte beside her to jump a little.

Reggie pulled away with a smirk, “You know you only have to ask if you want me to kiss you, loves.” Julia simply pouted and demanded to be put back on her feet, which Reggie did only after taking another kiss.

Julia, face flushed, cleared her throat, “Well, that wasn’t exactly what I was trying to do, but I think you get the idea.” After a bit of discussion, it was decided that they would go around, and each couple would take their turn playing the game.

Vince and Avery were up first. They took up the spaces that Reggie and Julia were previously occupying with Avery already holding the coated end of the biscuit between their lips. Vince ducked awkwardly as he took the other end into his mouth, a slight blush coating his cheeks.

The two took fairly even bites as they made their way to the centre. Vince started to hesitate a little as he looked all around at the gathered group, which let Avery take the lead. Avery didn’t take full advantage of it, however. They instead reached over and tapped Vince on the arm, causing him to look directly at them. As they stared at each other, it was almost as if a bubble came around the two of them and Vince was suddenly completely unaware of the others watching on.

Hazel immediately reacted by scrunching up her face in disgust. “Ewwww!” She said as she turned and hid her face into Charlotte, who instantly started to get a little flustered. Next to them, Patton was squealing quietly, his hands covering his mouth. He looked to his brother, who he could see was unconsciously smiling a small smile. Both of them were so pleased and relieved to find out that not only was their father a lovely man, but also had a partner that he was so in love with.

There was the smallest amount left between them which Avery was all to happy to quickly take away, pressing their lips to Vince’s quickly. As they stepped away, it was as if Vince snapped out of a trance. He wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but looking at his son’s reactions, he didn’t quite mind whatever had happened if it made them look so happy.

“Me next! Me next!” Hazel jumped up suddenly, dragging Charlotte up with her. She almost leaped over the table to get to her spot. Hazel was excitedly opening the packet as Charlotte, who was slowly turning redder by the second, shuffled into the space opposite.

Hazel pushed her shorter companion’s head up so that it would be easier for both of them. The strawberry flavoured end was almost forcibly pushed into Charlotte’s mouth by an enthusiastic Hazel.

“Okay, Go!”

Hazel worked fast. Charlotte could only watch wide-eyed as the tall woman in front practically came barrelling through the treat towards her face. Half of the biscuit stick was gone immediately, and the rest followed quickly. Hazel stole the entire stick, even the part that was originally between Charlotte’s lips as she slipped it out with her tongue.

Charlotte's entire face was bright red. She was almost ready to pass out, purely from Hazel’s actions. The shouts and woos coming from behind her were certainly not helping her situation. If she’d been of sound mind, the shorter would have turned and hit Reggie for it. She knew he was doing it to get at her, as well as push Hazel on further, which was only added to by Roman on the opposing side.  Thankfully, Virgil’s voice rang through amongst the shouts.

“Hazel, you know that’s not how the game works?”

In order for Hazel to respond, the kiss ended. “What do you mean? I’m clearly winning the best game! I got to eat a tasty snack and then kiss a cute girl. This is literally the definition of winning!”

Avery couldn’t help laughing at Hazel’s comment, offering a sarcastic ‘ew’ of their own as the two sat back down. Hazel stuck her tongue out childishly and protectively curled her arms around the still rattled Charlotte.

Patton was grinning happily at all of this. His best friend had found someone that she was so deeply infatuated with that every single thing she did caused her to blush and it was so sweet! Even better was that it was his cousin, so Charlotte was pretty much actually family now! He turned to smile at Logan, who was looking happy in his own right. What Patton was unaware of was that Logan was more pleased about the fact that he had a moment where Charlotte wasn’t scrutinising his every breath. As much as he admired her protective nature, it did make their relationship a little strenuous.

However, she was back in full force pretty quickly as Patton and Logan were up next. Both of their cheeks were tinged pink from the moment they were called upon. They took their time getting into place and opening the packet. Then Patton offered the stick to Logan, who immediately offered it right back. They went back and forth a few times before being interrupted.

“Really? Are you two seriously doing this right now?” Virgil’s voice sounded frustrated but the slight lift at the corners of his lips gave away that he was really quite enjoying seeing his brother in such a sweet situation.

Finally, the stick was between their lips and the two were staring at each other. If Vince and Avery had created a bubble, this couple were transported to a completely different dimension. They seemed to not move, but still be happy just staring at each other. Vince was smiling openly, finding the scene just too sweet. His son was here and was so wonderfully happy with his partner, it made him feel extremely emotional. Avery, noticing Vince’s happiness, wrapped their arms around him and cuddled him.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Julia stared at them with a feigned look of disgust. She pretended to heave a little, finding the scene far too sweet for her liking. This caused Reggie to pull her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she began to giggle. Hazel followed Julia’s example a little, admitting it was cute but definitely wasn’t too pleased about it.

Roman was getting impatient, “Oh my god! Just eat it already!” His shout caused everyone to snap out of the moment. Patton laughed it off and took a large bite, while Logan was steadily growing red. He took the rest of it and nibbled at it as they both took their seats.

“Finally, our turn!” Roman stood and strode to take a place, waiting for Virgil to join him. They both almost seemed to be sizing each other up; Roman standing up straight with a cocky glint to his eyes, Virgil looking down at him almost suspiciously.

The biscuit was brought out and held between them. Virgil took his end cautiously, he could tell Roman had something planned but had no idea what it could be. He didn’t have to wait long to find out.

After announcing the beginning of the game, Roman immediately took a large amount of the stick into his mouth and bit it off. He stood, looking triumphant as though he’d perfectly executed the most brilliant of plans.

Virgil pulled the remainder out of his mouth and stood back to full height, “What the hell? That’s not even how this works!”

“Says who? All I remember was that it was whoever took the most won.”

“It’s still unfair, you didn’t give a chance!”

“Are you saying you could beat me?”

“Of course I could!”

“Then try.”

Thus began the war. Roman and Virgil just kept challenging each other to round after round, each trying to catch the other off guard or distract them as they played. Their competitiveness was seemingly infectious as both Hazel and Reggie began cheering them on, mostly focusing on jeering at the current loser to give it right back to the winner. Avery found themselves joining in but was sometimes interrupted by their own laughter. Patton couldn’t help but laugh openly. He was so excited that his brother was able to enjoy himself like this, it was almost like Virgil was a different person with Roman. Vince was also feeling such joy from seeing his family so relaxed. He found himself infected by Patton’s laughter and joined in, causing the room to swell with the deep resounding sounds.

“We’ll be here for a while at this rate.” Logan said plainly, rolling his eyes at the pair in front of him who were on round 15.

Hazel overheard and shot back, “Oh yeah? Like we weren’t with you two?” She took pride in the fact that Logan’s face immediately reddened again. As Hazel returned her attention to the competition, Charlotte almost glowed with admiration at the fact that her girlfriend had caused Logan’s flustered state.

The first packet was almost finished and Roman went to reach for another, but found it begin snatched from his hand. “Hey!”

“No more, competition is over.” Julia dropped the unopened box back down to the pile. Hazel and Reggie both were disappointed and so started booing, which Julia responded to with her own good-natured glare. She waited until everyone was back in their seats before she took her own again, “Honestly, this was the worst idea. Who even came up with it in the first place?”   


End file.
